


Tight

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: It's been seventy years and Bucky's just making sure Steve is ready.





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Steve moaned as Bucky pushed a third unyielding metal finger into his ass. It made an obscene, wet noise from the lube. Steve leaned back into the pillows, feeling overwhelmingly stretched open and exposed.  
"Are you ever going to fuck me?" he gasped.  
"Oh, yes," Bucky replied with a grin. "Eventually."  
Steve made a strangled noise. "I don't remember you being this patient."  
"I don't remember you being this tight."  
"It's been seventy years waiting for you, _fuck me_."  
Bucky laughed. "And you're going to love it when I do."  
Steve couldn't even argue when he knew Bucky was right.


End file.
